danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
The Jews of San Nicandro by John Davis
לthumb|ימין|335 px|שודר בפינה היהודית "מעיין החיים בטלויזיה האיטלקית"הלן פרטים על ארבע פירסומים שמצאתי בהוצאת La Giuntina. Roberto Saviano recensisce Gli ebrei di San Nicandro su Repubblica זה סיפור מדהים. אחד מאלה שנראים להקשיב לאגדה עממית מדור לדור. אבל זה סיפור אמיתי. אולי ההיסטוריה המיתית האחרונה של דרום איטליה. סיפור שהתרחש בפוליה, שמעטים יודעים על קיומו. סיפור שמראה איך מציאות לעתים עולה על הדמיון ויודעת איך האדם מסוגל ליצור אפוסים מזרע אחד החזונות שלהם וכוח הפנימי שלהם. זהו סיפורו של יהודי סן ניקנדרו. אני מכור באופן מיידי, אולי משום שכאשר הם אמרו לי, חשבתי שזה היה אחד מאותם נדירים מלאים חלומות ותשוקה שיכולה לקרות רק בדרום איטליה. אמר ג'ון א ' דיוויס עם יהודי סנט Nicander, שפורסם על ידי Giunta ועכשיו בספרייה. אבל את ההיסטוריה של הקהילה שנולדה מהחזיונות של Manduzio לוקחת דרך אחרת. עמנואלה Vocino, אשתו של דונאטו, אפוטרופוס של הזיכרון היסטורי של ניסיון זה, אוסף קבוצה של נשים מאמינים פעילים ובעלי מוטיבציה. "גם אם אני שיחקו - עמנואלה כתבה במכתב - ביום שבת שהיה נפתחה לתפילה לאלה שעזבו"?. והיום עדיין יש קהילה יהודי בסן ניקנדרו תוצאה של כל נקבת התמדה. ספר מספר על דייוויס עם דיוק מיקרו שבולט כייחודיים בהיסטוריה של דתות, אבל באותו הזמן מציג את כל התקופה של ההיסטוריה של חברת איכרים האיטלקית, חברה כגרועה כמו שאנחנו בחיים, אבל זה לא לנטוש את התקווה לעתיד הכי טוב, בין אם זה יכול לבוא עם ההגירה או אמונה בלתי מעורערת בגאולה. בדרום איטליה זה, בתקוות אלה, במאבק זה, אנו מוצאים את ההיסטוריה המפוארת של דונאטו Manduzio והיהודים של סן ניקנדרו Ma la storia di quella comunità nata dalle visioni di Manduzio prende anche un'altra via. Emanuela Vocino, moglie di Donato, depositaria della memoria storica di quell'esperienza, raccoglie un gruppo di donne credenti attive e motivate. «Se anche io fossi partita - scriveva Emanuela in una lettera - il sabato chi avrebbe aperto per la preghiera a coloro che sono rimasti?». E oggi ancora esiste una comunità ebraica a San Nicandro frutto di una perseveranza tutta femminile. Il libro di Davis racconta con precisione una microstoria che si impone come unica nella storia delle religioni, ma al tempo stesso tratteggia un intero periodo della storia della società contadina italiana, una società tanto povera quanto viva, che tuttavia non abbandona la speranza di un futuro migliore, sia che esso potesse giungere con l'emigrazione o con la fede incrollabile nella redenzione. In questo Sud Italia, in quelle speranze, in quella lotta, si colloca la splendida storia di Donato Manduzio e degli ebrei di San Nicandro Questa è una storia incredibile. Una di quelle che ad ascoltarle sembra una leggenda popolare tramandata. E invece è una storia vera. Forse l'ultima storia mitica del Sud Italia. Una storia avvenuta in Puglia, di cui pochi conoscono l'esistenza. Una storia che dimostra come la realtà sappia spesso superare l'immaginazione e come l'uomo sia capace di creare epopee dal solo seme delle proprie visioni e della propria forza interiore. È la storia degli ebrei di San Nicandro. Mi sono appassionato immediatamente, forse perché quando me l'hanno raccontata, ho pensato che fosse una di quelle rarità piene di sogno e passione che solo nel Sud Italia possono accadere. La racconta John A. Davis con Gli ebrei di San Nicandro, edito da Giuntina e da oggi in libreria. the end - Umberto Gentiloni recensisce Gli ebrei di San Nicandro su La Stampa Una storia che ha dell’incredibile quella degli ebrei di San Nicandro. Si svolge in un paese di oltre sedicimila anime appollaiato sul ciglio nord-occidentale del promontorio del Gargano in un tempo che abbraccia due decenni del secolo scorso, a partire dallo scorcio finale degli anni Venti. Tutto ha inizio quando Donato Manduzio - classe 1885, reduce e invalido della Grande guerra - si fa promotore di una conversione collettiva alla religione ebraica; un sogno, una visione lo avrebbero sospinto verso un nuovo progetto di vita: radicare l’ebraismo nella sua terra d’origine. Un inedito cammino di fede che non ha precedenti, tantomeno nel profondo Sud dell’Italia contadina e analfabeta. La vicenda si snoda su diversi piani e nello spazio di qualche anno riesce a spingersi ben al di là del perimetro del piccolo recinto pugliese. I seguaci di Manduzio, circa ottanta aspiranti ebrei, verranno riconosciuti dall’ebraismo italiano prima di prendere la via dell’emigrazione verso il nuovo Stato d’Israele. Ma la vicenda è ricca di colpi di scena e protagonisti inattesi: le opposizioni del fascismo e della Chiesa cattolica, le richieste di accettazione rivolte alle autorità della comunità ebraica di Roma, i carteggi tra i potenziali controllori dell’itinerario delle famiglie di San Nicandro, l’avvio delle procedure per la definitiva emigrazione in Medio Oriente. Se ne sa poco nel corso della seconda metà del ’900. Le prime tracce compaiono sul Time del settembre 1947 interessato dalla curiosa storia di un’insolita conversione alla religione ebraica nel teatro di una remota e sconosciuta località dell’Italia meridionale. Negli anni 50 i primi studi pionieristici (Giovanni Russo, Elena Cassin), in un quadro incerto e lacunoso, talvolta segnato da ipotesi fantasiose che privilegiano il lato oscuro di congetture magiche o esoteriche. Adesso il libro di John A. Davis Gli ebrei di San Nicandro (traduzione di Rosanella Volponi, Giuntina, pp. 259, € 15) ha il pregio di riannodare una serie di fili verificando ipotesi e fonti con la lente e gli strumenti del metodo storico. Inglese, fine studioso del Mezzogiorno pre-unitario e del nostro Risorgimento, Davis insegna presso l’Università del Connecticut da oltre venti anni. Si era casualmente imbattuto nella storia delle famiglie di San Nicandro, «un prisma straordinario dal quale osservare le trasformazioni di un segmento dell’Italia contadina». Il volume segue un asse principale che contiene varie aperture in grado di arricchirlo e definirlo in corso d’opera. La prima Bibbia in italiano giunge nelle mani di Manduzio da un emigrante di ritorno, compaesano pentecostale. Il nuovo gruppo di contadini analfabeti futuri «intellettuali di campagna» cerca una redenzione, vuole cambiare le proprie condizioni di vita, sente che la povertà che li circonda non può essere considerata un dato incontrovertibile. Una religione lontana poteva indicare un cammino, un’ipotesi coinvolgente. Manduzio scopre l’esistenza di altri ebrei (li credeva tutti morti da tempo) a seguito del racconto di un ambulante messaggero di notizie che dal mondo esterno irrompono nel piccolo entroterra rurale. Si propone di diventare la guida di una micro comunità partendo dalla capacità di conversare, trasmettere e tramandare tradizioni popolari. Anche la tempistica è a dir poco singolare: una richiesta di adesione quando gli ebrei diventano bersaglio di persecuzioni e discriminazioni in mezza Europa. Davis valica il confine tra San Nicandro e altri contesti, s’immerge nel quadro della seconda guerra mondiale e nell’incontro tra mondi separati: l’emigrazione di ritorno, un tessuto di religiosità diffusa e inquieta che si muove nel profondo della società italiana di allora, il Sud di Carlo Levi, il contatto con l’VIII Armata dell’esercito alleato e con i soldati ebrei che ne facevano parte, il ruolo di Enzo Sereni e delle organizzazioni sioniste, la liberazione di Roma e l’accettazione dei sannicandresi come ebrei autentici. I maschi vennero circoncisi nel 1946 dal chirurgo Arnardo Ascarelli; sembra chiudersi il capitolo di una piccola storia che avrà il suo epilogo nel novembre 1949 con la partenza verso lo Stato d’Israele. Manduzio era morto l’anno prima. Eric J. Hobsbawm era andato a San Nicandro nel 1957 incuriosito dalle voci lontane su quel lembo di Puglia. Tra i suoi ultimi scritti ha consegnato alla London Review of Book s (3 febbraio 2011) parole emblematiche: «John Davis non solo ha salvato gli ebrei di San Nicandro da oltre mezzo secolo di oblio, ma li ha usati per illuminare la straordinaria storia dell’Europa nel Novecento». •Nel giardino dei giusti l'uomo che divenne ebreo sfidando il fascismo - Roberto Saviano - La Repubblica וכך Manduzio המרה לברית הישנה. כפי שאני מבין אותו, שלו היה המקרה היחיד באירופה של נביא מדינה ללא תיווך התגייר ". במילים אלה, ההיסטוריון הבריטי אריק Hobsbawam, בביקורת על הספר של ג'ון דיוויס, יהודי סנט Nicander, (Giunta, פירנצה 2010 עמ '. 244), לשים לאור "פרק יוצא דופן בהיסטוריה האירופית של המאה העשרים". המגזין טיים ב -1947 ציין, ראשון, הסיפור המפתיע ויוצא דופן להמרת הדת היהודי התקיים בסן ניקנדרו Garganico ידי דונאטו Manduzio, מוותיקי מלחמת העולם הראשון, שבתוך זמן קצר, מאז שנתי השלושים, הרים את הרכיבים של עשרות משפחות עניות שהגיעו לקריאה של התנ"ך. אבל שיקום זהיר ושלם עכשיו מאפיין את עוצמת הקול של דייוויס. החיפוש אחר צורות של חוויה דתית בלתי אמצעי מאופיין באזורים מסוימים של דרום איטליה אחרי מלחמת העולם הראשונה. כמה מהגרים, שהומרו לדתות אוונגליסטים (עדי יהוה, בפטיסטים, Adventists, pentacostali, Waldensian), שחזר מארצות הברית הביאו עימם את האמונה חדשה. על ידי חבר של חג השבועות דונאטו Manduzio קיבל מהדורה של המקרא, אשר הוביל אותו בדרך של התגלות דתית. " צורך זה גם נבע מהצורך לפצות על הסבל הקשור לחיים בתנאים ירודים מאוד זה משחזר, בפרט, הדמות האגדית של אנצו סירני והמשימה הסודית שלו כדי ליצור קשר עם היהודים אסירים במחנות הפשיסטים והנאצים בצפון איטליה. זה היה סירני (מאוחר יותר נתפס על ידי הנאצים וחוסל בדכאו 18 נובמבר 1944) בשהות הקצרה שלו בבארי לאחד, בין היתר, תכנית לעידוד הגירה לפלסטין והלך לבקר את רחוב Nicander. "ביקורו של אירוסין - כותב דייויס - הייתה השפעה מדהימה על חסידי Manduzio. דבריו על חיים בארץ המובטחת וההסתה שלה להגר היו מכריע לבחירתה של הקהילה הקטנה ובמיוחד לצעירים שלא זנח ולו לרגע, ובשנים הבאות, הרעיון של עלייה לארץ ישראל » . רובם היו נשים, שרבים מהם הצטרפו לקהילה ללא בעליהן, יותר נחושים להוציא לפועל את העיצוב של הגירה. נקודת מבט זו נעשתה על ידי בחינה מעשית מאורע חשוב: יסודה של מדינת ישראל במאי 1948. היעלמותו לפני כחודשיים לManduzio לא הייתה לו השלכות הרסניות. Concetta די ליאו, שגם הוא שיחק את התפקיד של "סופר" של הראש מומר, הניחה את המנהיגות של הקהילה ושמרה על קשר עם קנטונים. צ'רונה המשפחה היה הראשון, בקיץ 1948, לעזוב את סנט Nicander להתיישב בקיבוץ בישראל. הנחישות החזקה מהמשפחות האחרות להגר התאפשרה בנובמבר של השנה שלאחר מכן. קבוצה גדולה של ראשונה וsannicandresi עלתה על הספינה "הגליל" הישראלי בבארי בנובמבר 21, 1949. רק נחת בחיפה כרע ברך "לנשק את האדמה של האומה החדשה שלהם." השחזור של דיוויס יש הכשרון אין עליה העוררין, באמצעות בחינה מדוקדקת של הממדים היסטורי, אנתרופולוגית והדתית של חברה כפרית בדרום איטליה בתחילת המאה העשרים למקום הפרק הייחודי הזה - לא רק בשל תהפוכות ההגירה שאפיינו את הדרום לאחר המלחמה - ב ההיסטוריה כללית יותר של אירופה. "ההיסטוריה של Manduzio וחסידיו, תומך מלומד האמריקאי - הייתה שזורה פרקים של אחרי מלחמת היהודים באירופה ועני בדרום איטליה, חוצה עם התנועות היסטורי הגדולות וצובר צורות רחבות ומגוונות". E così Manduzio si convertì al Vecchio testamento. A quanto mi risulta, il suo fu l’unico caso in Europa di profeta di campagna convertito senza mediazioni all’ebraismo». Con queste parole lo storico inglese Eric Hobsbawam, in una recensione del libro di John Davis, Gli ebrei di San Nicandro, (Giuntina, Firenze 2010 pagg. 244), metteva in luce «uno straordinario episodio della storia europea del Novecento». La rivista Time nel 1947 segnalò, per prima, la vicenda sorprendente e insolita di una conversione alla fede ebraica avvenuta a San Nicandro Garganico da parte di Donato Manduzio, un reduce della prima guerra mondiale, che in poco tempo, a partire dagli anni Trenta, raccolse i componenti di decine di famiglie povere che si avvicinarono alla lettura della Bibbia. Ma una attenta e compiuta ricostruzione caratterizza ora il volume di Davis. La ricerca di forme di esperienze religiosa non mediate caratterizzò alcune zone del Sud Italia dopo la prima guerra mondiale. Diversi emigrati, convertitisi alle varie fedi evangeliche (testimoni di Geova, battisti, avventisti, pentacostali, valdesi), di ritorno dagli Stati Uniti portarono con loro una nuova fede. Da un esponente dei pentecostali Donato Manduzio ricevette una edizione della Bibbia, che lo spinse sul sentiero di una epifania religiosa». Questa esigenza scaturiva anche dalla necessità di compensare le sofferenze legate a condizioni di vita molto precarie. Si ricostruisce, in particolare, la figura leggendaria di Enzo Sereni e la sua missione segreta per stabilire contatti con gli internati ebrei dei campi fascisti e nazisti nell’Italia del Nord. Fu Sereni (catturato in seguito dai nazisti ed eliminato a Dachau il 18 novembre 1944) nella sua breve permanenza a Bari a consolidare, tra l’altro, il programma per favorire l’emigrazione in Palestina e si recò in visita a San Nicandro. «La visita di Sereni – scrive Davis – ebbe un effetto incredibile sui seguaci di Manduzio. Le sue parole sulla vita nella Terra promessa e il suo incitamento all’emigrazione furono risolutive per la scelta della piccola comunità e soprattutto per i più giovani che non abbandonarono neppure per un istante, negli anni successivi, l’idea di emigrare in Erez Israel». Furono soprattutto le donne, molte delle quali avevano aderito alla comunità senza i loro mariti, le più determinate nel mettere in pratica il disegno dell’emigrazione. Questa prospettiva fu resa praticabile da un evento epocale: la fondazione dello Stato di Israele nel maggio del 1948. La scomparsa due mesi prima di Manduzio non ebbe conseguenze disgregatrici. Concetta Di Leo, che aveva svolto anche la funzione di «scriba» del capo dei convertiti, assunse la guida della comunità e mantenne i contatti con Cantoni. La famiglia Cerrone fu la prima, nell’estate del 1948, a lasciare San Nicandro per stabilirsi in un Kibbutz in Israele. La forte determinazione delle altre famiglie ad emigrare fu resa possibile nel Novembre dell’anno successivo. Un primo e consistente gruppo di sannicandresi si imbarcò sulla nave israeliana «Galilee» a Bari nel 21 novembre del 1949. Appena sbarcati ad Haifa si inginocchiarono «per baciare la terra della loro nuova nazione». La ricostruzione di Davis ha il merito indiscutibile, attraverso un attento esame delle vicende storiche, antropologiche e religiose della società rurale del Sud Italia del primo Novecento di collocare questo singolare episodio – non riconducibile solo alle vicende migratorie che caratterizzarono il meridione dopo la guerra – nella più generale storia dell’Europa. «La storia di Manduzio e dei suoi seguaci –sostiene lo studioso statunitense – s’intrecciò con gli episodi postbellici degli ebrei europei e dei poveri dell’Italia del Sud, incrociandosi con i grandi movimenti storici e acquisendo una forma ampia e varia». Sapessi com’è strano sentirsi ebrei sul Gargano". - Umberto Gentiloni - La Stampa סיפור שלא יאומן כי היהודים של סן ניקנדרו. הוא מתרחש במדינה של מעל שש עשרה אלף נשמות יושבות על קצה החלק הצפוני המערבי של צוק גרגאנו בזמן שמשתרע על פני שני עשורים של המאה הקודמת, החל במבט האחרון של שנות העשרים. הכל מתחיל כאשר דונאטו Manduzio - כיתה 1885 ונכה של המלחמה הגדולה - הוא המארגן של גיור ליהדות קולקטיבי, חלום, חזון שהוא יהיה דחף לכיוון פרויקט חיים חדש: שורש יהדות בארצו המוצא. מסע חסר תקדים של אמונה שאין לה תקדים, וגם לא בדרום העמוק של איטליה ואיכרי אנאלפביתים. הסיפור נפרש בקומות שונות ובמרווח של כמה שנים יכול ללכת הרבה מעבר להיקף של המתחם הקטן של פוליה. חסידיו של Manduzio, כשמונים יהדות יהודית, איטלקי שאפתנית תוכרנה לפני נטילת להגר למדינת ישראל החדשה. אבל הסיפור הוא מלא פיתולים וגיבורים בלתי צפויים: התנגדותו של פשיזם והכנסייה הקתולית, בדרישות של קבלה פנו לרשויות של הקהילה יהודית ברומא, ההתכתבות בין הבקרים פוטנציאליים של המסלול מהמשפחות של סנט Nicander, ליזום את ההליכים להגירה המוחלטת במזרח התיכון. אם אתה יודע מעט במחצית השנייה של 900. את העקבות הראשונות להופיע בזמן של ספטמבר 1947 הושפע מהסיפור המוזר של גיור ליהדות יוצא דופן בתיאטרון של אזורים מרוחקים ובלתי ידועים בדרום. בשנתי ה -50 את מחקריו החלוציים הראשונים (ג'ון רוסו, אלנה קסין), בתוך מסגרת ברורה ולא שלמה, לפעמים מסומנת בהשערה דמיונית שמעדיפה את הצד האפל של ספקולציות קסם או אזוטרי. עכשיו את ספרו של ג'ון א ' היהודים דייוויס של סנט Nicander (תרגום על ידי Rosanella Volponi, Giuntina, עמ '259., € 15) יש לו את הכשרון כדי לחדש את סדרה של חוטים המאמתים את הנחות ומקורות עם העדשה ואת הכלים של השיטה היסטורי. מלומד אנגלי של הקצה הדרומי של טרום האיחוד וRisorgimento, דיוויס מלמד באוניברסיטת קונטיקט במשך למעלה מעשרים שנה. הוא מעד בטעות לתוך ההיסטוריה של המשפחות של סנט Nicander, "פריזמה יוצאת דופן שממנו ניתן לראות את השינוי בקטע מאיטליה האיכר". הנפח כדלקמן ציר מרכזי אשר מכיל את הפתחים השונים מסוגלים להעשיר ולהגדיר אותו במסגרת העבודה. התנ"ך הראשון באיטלקית בא לידי Manduzio ידי מהגר לחזור השכן חג השבועות. קבוצה החדשה של איכרי אנאלפביתים עתיד "מדינה אינטלקטואלים" המחפש גאולה, רוצה לשנות את תנאי החיים שלהם, שהוא מרגיש שעוני שמקיף אותם אינם יכול להיחשב למעשה אין עליה עוררין. דת רחוקה יכולה להצביע על נתיב, השערה מעורבת. Manduzio מגלה את קיומם של יהודים אחרים (שהוא האמין בהם כולם מת מזה זמן) לקרוא את הסיפור המלא של שליח רוכל של חדשות מהעולם החיצון להפסקת עורף כפרי קטן. מוצע להיות המנהיג של קהילה החל ממייקרו את היכולת לשוחח, לתקשר ולהעביר את מסורת. העיתוי הוא לא פחות ממדהים: בקשה לחברות, כאשר היהודים הפכו למטרה לרדיפה ואפליה בכל רחבי אירופה. דייויס חוצה את הגבול שבין רחוב Nicander והקשרים אחרים, שקועים במסגרת מלחמת העולם השנייה ובמפגש בין עולמות הנפרדים: הגירת תמורה, בד דתיות מפוזרת וחסר מנוחה שנעה עמוקה לתוך החברה האיטלקית לאחר מכן, בדרומו של קרלו לוי, קשר עם הארמיה השמינית וצבא הברית עם החיילים היהודים שהיו חלק ממנה, את תפקידו של אנצו סירני וארגונים ציונים, השחרור של רומא וקבלה של sannicandresi כזה יהודים אותנטיים. הזכרים נימולו בשנת 1946 על ידי מנתח Arnardo Ascarelli; נראה כדי לסגור את הפרק של סיפור קטן שתהיה לו באחרית הדבר בנובמבר 1949 עם היציאה למדינת ישראל. Manduzio נפטר השנה קודם לכן. אריק ג 'יי הובסבאום הלך לסנט Nicander בשנת 1957, סקרן את הקולות הרחוקים בחלק זה של פוליה. בין כתביו המאוחרים יותר נמסרו לסקירת של ספר של לונדון (3 בפברואר 2011) מילים סמליות: "ג'ון דיוויס לא רק הציל את היהודים של סן ניקנדרו יותר מחצי מאה של שכחה, אבל השתמשו בהם כדי להאיר את סיפורו יוצא הדופן של "אירופה במאה העשרים". Una storia che ha dell’incredibile quella degli ebrei di San Nicandro. Si svolge in un paese di oltre sedicimila anime appollaiato sul ciglio nord-occidentale del promontorio del Gargano in un tempo che abbraccia due decenni del secolo scorso, a partire dallo scorcio finale degli anni Venti. Tutto ha inizio quando Donato Manduzio - classe 1885, reduce e invalido della Grande guerra - si fa promotore di una conversione collettiva alla religione ebraica; un sogno, una visione lo avrebbero sospinto verso un nuovo progetto di vita: radicare l’ebraismo nella sua terra d’origine. Un inedito cammino di fede che non ha precedenti, tantomeno nel profondo Sud dell’Italia contadina e analfabeta. La vicenda si snoda su diversi piani e nello spazio di qualche anno riesce a spingersi ben al di là del perimetro del piccolo recinto pugliese. I seguaci di Manduzio, circa ottanta aspiranti ebrei, verranno riconosciuti dall’ebraismo italiano prima di prendere la via dell’emigrazione verso il nuovo Stato d’Israele. Ma la vicenda è ricca di colpi di scena e protagonisti inattesi: le opposizioni del fascismo e della Chiesa cattolica, le richieste di accettazione rivolte alle autorità della comunità ebraica di Roma, i carteggi tra i potenziali controllori dell’itinerario delle famiglie di San Nicandro, l’avvio delle procedure per la definitiva emigrazione in Medio Oriente. Se ne sa poco nel corso della seconda metà del ’900. Le prime tracce compaiono sul Time del settembre 1947 interessato dalla curiosa storia di un’insolita conversione alla religione ebraica nel teatro di una remota e sconosciuta località dell’Italia meridionale. Negli anni 50 i primi studi pionieristici (Giovanni Russo, Elena Cassin), in un quadro incerto e lacunoso, talvolta segnato da ipotesi fantasiose che privilegiano il lato oscuro di congetture magiche o esoteriche. Adesso il libro di John A. Davis Gli ebrei di San Nicandro (traduzione di Rosanella Volponi, Giuntina, pp. 259, € 15) ha il pregio di riannodare una serie di fili verificando ipotesi e fonti con la lente e gli strumenti del metodo storico. Inglese, fine studioso del Mezzogiorno pre-unitario e del nostro Risorgimento, Davis insegna presso l’Università del Connecticut da oltre venti anni. Si era casualmente imbattuto nella storia delle famiglie di San Nicandro, «un prisma straordinario dal quale osservare le trasformazioni di un segmento dell’Italia contadina». Il volume segue un asse principale che contiene varie aperture in grado di arricchirlo e definirlo in corso d’opera. La prima Bibbia in italiano giunge nelle mani di Manduzio da un emigrante di ritorno, compaesano pentecostale. Il nuovo gruppo di contadini analfabeti futuri «intellettuali di campagna» cerca una redenzione, vuole cambiare le proprie condizioni di vita, sente che la povertà che li circonda non può essere considerata un dato incontrovertibile. Una religione lontana poteva indicare un cammino, un’ipotesi coinvolgente. Manduzio scopre l’esistenza di altri ebrei (li credeva tutti morti da tempo) a seguito del racconto di un ambulante messaggero di notizie che dal mondo esterno irrompono nel piccolo entroterra rurale. Si propone di diventare la guida di una micro comunità partendo dalla capacità di conversare, trasmettere e tramandare tradizioni popolari. Anche la tempistica è a dir poco singolare: una richiesta di adesione quando gli ebrei diventano bersaglio di persecuzioni e discriminazioni in mezza Europa. Davis valica il confine tra San Nicandro e altri contesti, s’immerge nel quadro della seconda guerra mondiale e nell’incontro tra mondi separati: l’emigrazione di ritorno, un tessuto di religiosità diffusa e inquieta che si muove nel profondo della società italiana di allora, il Sud di Carlo Levi, il contatto con l’VIII Armata dell’esercito alleato e con i soldati ebrei che ne facevano parte, il ruolo di Enzo Sereni e delle organizzazioni sioniste, la liberazione di Roma e l’accettazione dei sannicandresi come ebrei autentici. I maschi vennero circoncisi nel 1946 dal chirurgo Arnardo Ascarelli; sembra chiudersi il capitolo di una piccola storia che avrà il suo epilogo nel novembre 1949 con la partenza verso lo Stato d’Israele. Manduzio era morto l’anno prima. Eric J. Hobsbawm era andato a San Nicandro nel 1957 incuriosito dalle voci lontane su quel lembo di Puglia. Tra i suoi ultimi scritti ha consegnato alla London Review of Book s (3 febbraio 2011) parole emblematiche: «John Davis non solo ha salvato gli ebrei di San Nicandro da oltre mezzo secolo di oblio, ma li ha usati per illuminare la straordinaria storia dell’Europa nel Novecento». קטגוריה:יהודי סן ניקנדרו